The Summer After
by MadeleineXXVII
Summary: Some say opposites attract, others say that it's the important events that bring people together. Set after the hunt for the 39 clues.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been two years since the hunt for the 39 clues. Amy and Dan won. Nellie, who is now 22, adopted them to save them from Social Security. Dan is now 13 and Amy is 16, they live in Grace's old estate but they've built a new mansion, of course. Ian and Amy finally both realized their feelings for each other and are now dating. **

**Amy: you forgot the disclaimer…**

**Madeleine421: oh yeah…you do it…**

**Amy: Madeleine421 does not own the 39 clues or any of the designer labels in this story**

**Madeleine421: my cousin thinks your brother's cute**

**Amy: really? Weird…**

**Madeleine421: she's a Lucian **

**Chapter 1 Dan's friend who's a girl**

Dear diary,

Ian is being absolutely awful. Why does he have to drag me to Boston too? Who cares if he wants me to like Amy too, I don't! Besides, Daniel Cahill will be there too, ew! Him and his stupid ninjas. Ian is being a fool, so what if she's now even richer and more famous than us? (which is the ony reason mother and father allow him to date her anyway) Deep down inside Amy and Daniel are still the same orphans, a nerd and a dweeb.

Moving on to even more depressing subjects, mother is leaving for Italy again and father's in Austria, even though the hunt for the clues is over they still have businesses to run.

However, my day hasn't been all that bad, I got the latest from Armani, a Versace cocktail dress and a custom made pair of Louis Vuitton shades. Aside from that, my Vera Wang evening gown for tomorrow night's ball is ready. Oh but I forgot to mention that I am no longer attending the ball and all because Ian drags me off to Boston! Well, a gown so beautiful must not be wasted; I suppose I must attend the private Cahills-only ball, coincidentally in Boston as well (hmmm…I wonder if Ian has anything to do about that?). Good bye for now, and goodnight.

Hugs and kisses,

Natalie

Dan's pov

I knew I would regret the day Natalie Kabra would step foot in _our_ house, but I had to welcome them in because Amy wanted everything to be so perfect for Ian (what does she see in that jerk?). Now I had to put up with _two_ Kabras instead of just one. Why couldn't Ian just leave Natalie at least?

Third person pov

Emily Greene saw Dan's pained expression as Amy explained that the Kabras would be coming. Emily had not met the Kabras before, she had just heard of them (after all, who has never heard of the gorgeous Kabra siblings?) She had heard stories of their vileness from Dan and she had a preconceived idea of Ian as a manipulative jerk and of Natalie as a shrill spoiled brat. Of course she did realize that her ideas may be prejudiced since Dan does really hate the Kabras and she has been his best friend since last year, even though she isn't rich or famous. Plus, Amy is usually a good judge of character so if she's dating Ian then he mustn't be all that bad. Still, Emily put a consoling hand on Dan's shoulder and smiled.

Natalie pov

Our private jet landed in Boston and we were taken to the Cahill Estate via stretch limo (no big deal though). As soon as the limo stopped Ian climbed out and gave a surprised Amy a hug that showed how much he missed her. I took my time, adjusting my skirt, blouse and hair. I daintily stepped off of the vehicle and put on a poker face. I wouldn't be impressed no matter how huge the Estate is. However, it was not the estate that practically slapped my poker face off, neither was it the (cheesy) fact that Ian and Amy where now clinging on to each other for dear life (absolutely vile).

When I saw him, I was impressed. Time had been kind to Daniel Cahill. He was now much taller than I expected and he no longer looked like an annoying little kid. In fact, he even had a girl beside him; tall, slender and kind of pretty in a way, she was nothing compared to what time had done to me. Dan looked at me sardonically. We obviously had the same questions in our heads: What am I doing here and why did Ian have to bring me along?

Dan's pov

Natalie got out of the car slowly, (ha! As expected, she is still so vain). The moment our eyes locked I could see wonder in them, then it turned into a sort of probing look. Was she looking for the Dan two years ago who she could easily point a gun at? Let her point a gun at me one more time (I gave her a mocking look that said what are you doing here?). Then her eyes flipped to Emily then back to me. She seemed to be calculating her chances of survival (what a Lucian).

After I contemplated how much I hated her, I gave her a long look. She was even more mesmerizingly beautiful, I admit. Her black hair cascaded down up to her slim waist, her skin was as flawless as before and her face still tantalizing yet intimidating in a way. She was also a lot taller now, but she still wasn't at eye level to me, she had to tilt her head up slightly.

Third person pov

Natalie stepped closer to Dan, and gave him a long hard look with amazing eye-contact. She seemed to convey an intimidating message: _Don't mess with me_. Dan, however, was unfazed. He continued to smile at her sarcastically: _Ooh! I'm so scared!_ This mental exchange of words passed between them briefly and soon Natalie turned on her heels (literally…Gucci) and followed Ian and Amy into the house.

Nellie sighed reminiscently and gave Dan a laughing smile.

Emily pov

I felt a tinge of concern (and jealousy?) as I saw how Dan seemed to look fondly at the dazzling girl (a.k.a Natalie Kabra) as if he had a secret or that he was enjoying her visit more than he let on. Why, I would never know. I had never felt anything more than friendly love for Dan, until Natalie Kabra showed up. I swore never to let her get in the way of our friendship. Still, I felt a bit hurt as Dan looked smilingly after Natalie like he was remembering the "good ole days". I dismissed this thought. I was, after all, his _best_ friend, right? Why should I be jealous?

I sighed mentally, this was gonna be two very long weeks. _And a lot can happen in two weeks, _I added.

Natalie pov

The butler took me to my room. It was huge, probably about as big as my actual room in London. The butler carefully laid my suitcases in the walk in closet saying that he would arrange my clothes for me if I wished but that I was free to arrange them for myself. I told him to just leave the suitcases there.

I looked out the large window that almost took up an entire wall. Its long heavy drapes where tied so they didn't obstruct my view. The large estate was absolutely gorgeous, even when it was Grace Cahill who lived here, I had always loved it. The sun was setting; casting a spectacular pinkish-orange glow on the garden and making the trees look like dark silhouettes against the burning sky. I saw two dark figures beside the sparkling cherry-pink pond. One was obviously a boy, the other a girl. I thought at first that they might be Ian and Amy, enjoying a romantic stroll around the garden (at sunset too), but then the shadows were shaped differently. With a jolt of sudden unknown emotion I suddenly knew who the two figures where. They were Dan and Emily, conversing under a tree in the garden at sunset.

**Well? How was it? My first **_**real**_** fan fiction…please review…**

**I know the plot kinda moves a bit too fast…I think…but I just basically wrote what seemed right to me…**

**I wanted to show a more fragile side of Natalie…you know…beside all that scary spoiled brat attitude…maybe I could do better in the next chapter…if you guys like this chapter I guess I should make another…**

**Just please review…**


	2. Weird Things

**Ok, first…thanks for the reviews! They were really encouraging! This time, since a lot of people mentioned it (btw…I'm sorry :D) I'll try not to switch povs too much :D I couldn't help it though…I needed to switch to a few povs for this one…**

**Oh and I made a mistake in the first chapter (my dad had to correct me) it's "Social Welfare" not "Social Security"…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the 39 clues **

**Also, it may take a while for me to publish other chapters cuz i'm kinda busy and might only get the opportunity on weekends…**

**I also thought that maybe I could begin chapters with diary or blog entries…tell me what you guys think…:D**

**Chapter 2: Weird Things…**

Dan pov

The next morning (the FIRST morning), we all sat down to breakfast. Amy and Ian beside each other, Nellie opposite Ian (secretly watching him warily as if he was gonna do something stupid, yet still managing to bob her head to some song on her ipod), Emily who came over quite early (with Saladin on her lap) and Natalie and me sitting across each other at the opposite ends of the table sneaking evil looks of suspicion.

I had no idea what was wrong with that day. Aside for Ian and Amy who were both too absorbed in their own (YUCK) cheesy "world of love", everyone was acutely aware of a strange tense aura in the air, even Saladin who eventually left the dining room (lucky…sigh). For one thing, everyone was acting a bit strangely. Nellie, who as normally the calm one, was acting like she knew something; Natalie kept avoiding looking at me while at the same time giving me vile, chilling glares of pure hatred; even Emily, who was never up and ready so early (her house isn't very near ours), was all perky and well, awake. I _told_ Amy that inviting the Kabras over here would be a bad idea, it was only the first day and in fact still pretty early in the morning and already things were getting strange. Of course, seeing how Ian and Amy were getting pretty mushy as the minutes passed, I guess she wouldn't notice it if I karate chopped her and screamed about how Natalie kept staring at me (weird…why did I just notice that?).

After breakfast…

Amy pov

I headed to my room after breakfast, I was really starting to enjoy Ian's visit more and more and more and…ok weird…I have never been like this…maybe it's the summer heat or the fact that we've never had the opportunity to fully devote our time too each other (A/N: sorry for turning Amy into a big ball of mush…the thought just seemed funny to me).

I heard a knock on the door, my stomach fluttered lightly. I opened the door slowly. "Amy we need to talk", it was Nellie.

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"Well…it's about breakfast…" I looked at her wonderingly…Nellie was always so straight forward

"I think there might be something going on between Dan, Emily and Natalie…" said Nellie, always the perceptive one and of course always straight forward

I looked at Nellie. What was she saying? Dan and Emily, of course, were best friends, two peas in a pod; Emily was like a pretty more feminine version of Dan. Natalie and Dan, on the other hand, were mortal enemies, complete opposites; Natalie was the opposite of Dan, she was prim and refined (sometimes lacking in backbone according to Ian) while Dan was headstrong and free (and yet a bit careless), though Natalie might need a little bit of Dan's strength of character while Dan may need some of Natalie's civility.

I smiled at Nellie, what was she saying?

"Well, let's just see how it all turns out then" Nellie smiled, "you could be right, it might probably be nothing"

Nellie left the room. She'd probably be keeping a close eye on Dan, Emily and Natalie from now on. In spite of herself, Amy felt quite curious about what Nellie had just said. Then she pushed the thought away and stepped into the bathroom.

Natalie's pov

I went straight to my room as soon as I finished breakfast, which took quicker than usual. Was there something wrong with me? Was it jetlag? Yes, it must be. I should probably sleep some more, or perhaps after lunch, after all, I must not allow myself to lose control and fall asleep in the day, when I should be wary of Emi- why did I just think that? I meant Amy, I should be wary of Amy…and Dan too for extra measure. Maybe their ex-nanny as well, she seems to know something. Ian just loses himself so easily when he is with Amy.

Then a thought entered my head…_Dan_…

No! Why did I just think that! No, I refuse to even think about Daniel Cahill or last night, when he was speaking with Emily. "Oh come of it Natalie! Their just friends _plus_ you're the most gorgeous girl out there!" I shouted indignantly in my head. Besides, why should I care? There is only one reason I didn't put that much of a fuss over coming here, to keep an eye on Ian. His loyalty could be so easily swayed by his _love_ (urg!) for Amy (more like obsession!). I walked into the large bathroom. I turned on the faucet and proceeded to wash my face and tried to clear Dan Cahill out of my head, what a nuisance he is, even when he is not around.

I dabbed at my face with a towel. At the same time, I heard my phone vibrate on the wooden desk I had left it on. I had gotten a text message from mother, and of course, the only reason mother would take the time to text me on a usually busy hour (she was usually so busy in the early mornings) would be that it was really important. I read the message quickly, curious as to what I was to expect. What I read made my heart melt, sink into my stomach, then solidify and climb to lodge itself into my throat. I held my breath taking it all in, as one name went through my mind once again: Dan.

**Okay, it's getting really mushy now. Wow, I never thought myself capable of writing a love story…weird. Well, okay…for the next chapter, expect much drama and…well…mush. **

**Reviews please! Writing in this genre makes me insecure! Darn it romance!**

**Reviewsreviewsreviews…please! :D**


	3. Dan is choking!

**Thanks for the reviews people! Ok, since more people mentioned my "pov switching" problem…I will write this entire chapter in Natalie's pov…and we'll see more of her really complex mind too! And what she thinks about Dan, Emily and "Dan **_**and**_** Emily". Tell me what you think about DanxEmily too…by voting on my poll! Thank you!**

**Ian: Amy did the last disclaimer thing…can I do this one?**

**Madeleine421: go ahead!**

**Ian: Madeleine421 does not own the 39 clues**

**Madeleine421: you know I don't like you and would prefer Dan over you right?**

**Ian: Yeah…**

**Madeleine421s: good :D**

Chapter 3: Dan is choking!

The text message read:

From: Mother

Your father and I have wonderful news darling. All your wedding interviews have been successful, but even more wonderful would be that we have actually accepted some one. He belongs to a rather wealthy family, though nothing compared to us. He is one of your brother's friends, William Hadley. Of course, we must also wait 5 more years before the actual marriage. It will take place 2-3 months after your 18th birthday. I will expect your call soon, preferably before lunch.

I read and reread the text message. As much as getting married to a wealthy heir and forming a valuable business alliance was an integral part of my existence (according to mother), somehow, I just didn't want it all of a sudden. Right after I read the message a wave of sorrow (and nausea?) came over me. Why was I so sad? I had to go see Ian about this. I brought my phone with me and ran, looking for Ian.

I found Ian. He was outside, in the garden, talking to Amy. Typical, darn it Amy Cahill. I was staring to get really desperate; I needed to tell some one about this. Nellie? She'd just tell me to forget my parents and ditch the marriage. Dan? Why would I confide my problems to _him_?

I started to walk back to my room, deep in thought. What was stopping me from marrying some rich, handsome guy? So what if love wasn't involved? Mother and Father didn't really love each other; they had an arranged marriage as well. (**A/N: made this up, don't really know much about their parents actually)**. I accidentally bumped some one. "What th-!" I stopped, it was Emily. How could I forget about Emily?

She eyed me curiously, "are you okay?"

What did she care? And how could she know I wasn't ok? "Um…no, not really", I can't believe I was actually considering confiding in this repulsive commoner.

Before she could protest I had her by the wrist and was dragging her to my room. I told her to sit (anywhere). I sat at the foot of my bed she grabbed a chair and sat opposite me. "So, tell me everything"

I told Emily about my reaction to the text message, about how I felt.

"…and I don't even know why I feel so averse to the idea of marrying William Hadley. I mean, he isn't some stranger, Ian and I have known him since Ian was in the 3rd grade!" I said, getting to like Emily a little bit more.

"Well, maybe you like some one else?" at this she dropped her eyes to the floor and we were silent for a while

"What are you talking about? If I liked some one don't you think I would know it?" my cheeks heated up a bit as I said that (…_Dan_…) why did I think of that name again?! Was my subconscious trying to tell me something? If so what?

"Maybe, maybe not" the girl replied, I was convinced she was crazy

"What about you? You're probably going to marry Dan, both of you are so alike" I slapped myself mentally. Why did I just say that?! We were both looking down at the floor now, silent.

"I'm not even sure I wanna get married" she said, I perked up at this, "also, Dan and I are just friends…" she said quietly

"Well, Daniel Cahill is not even that great so don't worry much" I said, though I might have said this to myself, I have no idea why. Emily was turning out to be good confidant, now if only I was 100% sure I could trust her, oh the bliss.

I checked my watch; it was about 30 minutes before lunch. "I have to give mother a call now, thank you for listening"

"No problem, maybe you could tell your brother at lunch. He and Amy aren't so mushy (she made a "yuck" face here) when everyone's around." She grinned at me, she was a girl and prettier than Dan, but they still pretty much thought the same way.

When Emily left I called mother and told her how excited and happy I was and that it would be so wonderful for our family and our businesses.

When I finished talking to mother I felt even weaker and down-hearted than usual, but when lunchtime came I put on my perkiest face yet and was even humming on my way to the dinner table to push away thoughts of the arranged marriage.

At lunchtime…

We all took our usual places. Dan at the head of the table (I have no idea why), Amy and Emily on either side of him, Ian beside Amy, Nellie beside Emily and me across Dan (I also have no idea why).

I gathered all my strength (an unwanted arranged marriage is pretty hard to mention, especially while everyone is happily conversing). With all the will power I could muster, I announced my arranged marriage with a fixed smile. "I'm getting married."

Okay, maybe what I said was to unclear and straight forward. Ian stared at me mouth hanging open (a rare and funny sight I assure you), Nellie grinned eyes wide as if she was reading a story that had just developed an interesting twist, Emily looked at me encouragingly (at the same time trying not to laugh at my brother's reaction), Amy actually shouted "What?!" and nearly bent her spoon in shock, but to me, it was Dan's reaction that was the most priceless (why did it make me happy? Well I am a Lucian…) Dan dropped his fork and the sound of metal clattering on marble was accompanied by him coughing rather violently (he had been drinking water). I held my laughter, it was quite difficult.

**Ok, I didn't mean to add another character (William Hadley) it sorta just happened. Also, yeah, this twist (an arranged marriage) was kinda cliché, but aside from Emily and her own pride, Natalie needed some other aspect stopping her from telling Dan how she felt. In other words, I'm making it harder for her. I also felt that it would be great for Natalie and Emily to talk since they barely knew each other not even so much as eye contact.**

**By the way, at this point, only Nellie is aware of the things going on among Natalie, Dan and Emily. **

**Ok, please review :D I need to know what you guys think or what you would prefer to happen. **


	4. Dan is Capable of Jealousy!

**Haha, success! Chapter four!**

**By the way, reviews are much appreciated; they're great inspiration for ideas! So, for this chapter, I will write in Dan's pov! This will be fun! Oh, and please vote on my poll! **

**This takes place a few days after Natalie's announcement and everyone understands the whole situation now, except why she is reluctant to accept. Dan, of course, is clueless why. Natalie and Emily are getting closer now. Well, if they both like the same guy the MUST have some things in common right? Right!**

**By the way, the ball mentioned here is the same Cahills-only ball mentioned in chapter 1! For inspiration, I read all three chapters and then I realized I had forgotten all about the ball!**

**Dan: is it my turn to do the disclaimer yet? :D**

**Natalie: I wanted to do it…**

**Dan: ok**

**Natalie: that's it? Just "ok"?**

**Dan: yup, go ahead :D**

**Natalie: Madeleine421 does not own the 39 clues.**

**Madeleine421: awww! That was so sweet Dan! You guys just had a "moment"! **

**Dan and Natalie: *blush***

Chapter 4: Dan is capable of Jealousy!

Dan's pov

I was pretty nervous about tonight's ball. I mean, I would have to escort an engaged girl who I don't even like! (I mean…I hate her…right? Or…) I definitely think she's weird and totally out of her mind for accepting an arranged marriage! If it where Emily in her shoes she would totally decline, she's definitely sane, for sure! Then again, she isn't a part of some rich family with controlling parents, maybe that's why Natalie doesn't have any backbone…

"Dan!" Amy's voice shook me out of my reverie, "you have to get your tux ready!"

I pointed at my open walk-in closet nonchalantly. Amy was making such a big fuss out of this.

"Why are you so edgy?" I asked

"Because I'm going to this ball with Ian!" she said and looked at me worriedly, "what if I look too overdressed, or underdressed?"

"relax, you'll be fine" I smiled at her, the ball wasn't until a few hours more, but she made me ready everything the moment I was up.

"and Nellie won't be there to help me if something goes wrong!" she said

_Emily won't be there too, _I thought.

Emily and Natalie were spending a lot of time together now. It was worrying me. What if Natalie turns Emily into an evil Lucian too? Is Emily actually turning into a…_girl_?! Natalie better not turn Emily into anything like…like…_her_. That was what was so great about the two of them, they were so different! (Natalie, great?).

Afternoon…(the ball is at 7:00pm)

I was walking down the hall after a quick trip to the toilet when I saw Emily and Natalie walking some distance away from me. They seemed to be whispering secrets to each other. I looked up and down the hall, no one was there. I decided to listen in on them after they stopped to sit at the top of the stairs.

"…I like him but…I'm not so sure…" Natalie was saying to Emily, _Aha! Maybe she's fallen in love with some one and isn't sure about the arranged marriage any more…_ The thought of Natalie not getting married to some guy named William Hadley made me pleased (why?), but who does she really like? (my stomach flipped at this)

"I like this guy too, he's sweet, funny and we get along really well…but…he might not like me the same way…" No! Emily was turning onto a girl! And who was this guy who was so _sweet _and _funny_ anyway? Why did he feel sick listening to them talk about guys they liked?

"Dan! I mean…Daniel, what are you doing here?!" Natalie shouted, darn it, I'd been discovered.

"Nothing…I was just leaving!"

"Hold on! What did you hear?!" now it was Emily's turn to shout in distress, who knew how alike they were after all.

"Nothing, I have to go get ready for the ball now" at my mention of the ball, Emily looked gloomy while Natalie perked up, girls where so weird…

I decided to forget about their conversation…(and did I mention that Natalie blushed a bit when she mentioned that guy? Thinking about it makes my stomach hurt…why?) **(A/N: oh clueless Dan…)**

On the way too the ball…

"Hello Daniel, brother, Amy is on her way" Natalie said in her beautiful flowing accent (did I just think that?) "Hmmm…you look pretty good Daniel" did she just blush or was that make up? Did she even need make up?

"Not so bad yourself…" I said with a grin, what an understatement, Natalie Kabra was, as always, gorgeous, breathtaking and flawlessly beautiful. What's more, she knew this.

Emily came to us, she was getting ready to leave too, she couldn't wait up for us, her house wasn't very near and we wouldn't be back until very late at night, especially as the winners of the race.

"Well, all of you look wonderful. I've never seen you like this before Dan!" she said teasingly. I smiled back at her, she of all people would understand the discomfort I was in, and she did.

"That's a beautiful dress, Nat" she said

"thanks, I was supposed to wear it for some other party but Ian brought me here so I couldn't attend that other party." Natalie explained

Just then, Amy glided down the stairs and I had to admit, she looked great!

"Amy, wow, you look incredible!" Ian said as he took her hand and led her to their limo, "come on you two, we have to go," he said over his shoulder at me and Natalie.

As Natalie and I stepped into our own limo (separate from Ian and Amy's, they insisted on it, they probably wanted some cheesy private couple moments in there), I gave Emily a smile that said "see you soon" and shut the door. Now it was just me and Natalie, alone in the limo, unless you count the driver. There was a tense silence between us, like a wall.

**So, how was it? I know nothing much happened, but I'm saving the big stuff for the next chapter. If you all must know, I have some stuff planned out and I don't want to rush them. This chapter wasn't planned though. Jealous Dan is kind of funny :D**

**Once again, reviews please! Vote on my poll!**

**Btw, should Dan get together with Natalie or Emily?**

**Should Natalie leave Boston (and Dan), knowing nothing of his feelings for her?**

**Should it all end with everything going back to normal? **


	5. Surprise!

**Okay, I was pretty busy this week and the week before that. We're just about to finish making the school paper (I'm the asst. editor-in-chief), we're having our exams and there's this writing contest and I'm one of the contestants, so, yes, it's been stressful. Also, something went wrong with our internet connection, so yeah. **

**It also took a while for me to decide what would happen since a lot of people suggested really great ideas and I had to reconsider my plans. I took some of the best ideas and fused them with my own ideas….this is how it turned out.**

**Dan: yey! My turn! Madeleine421 does NOT own the 39 clues!!! :D**

**Madeleine421: you're like a Lucian magnet or something……I mean, Natalie likes you, my Lucian cousin likes you…..who else??**

**Dan: oka-a-y, that doesn't sound so good….**

Chapter 5: Surprise!!!

Natalie pov

Surprisingly, I actually had a lot of fun in the ball and even more surprisingly I enjoyed Dan's company! I didn't even care when other girls flirted with him (can you believe their nerve!). I mean, I was right there, right beside Dan! (What am I saying?! It's not like I'm his girlfriend or anything…like I said, I didn't care).

We rode back home. It was pretty late, I wasn't sure what time it was, but Nellie seemed to be fast asleep because all the lights were off. The estate was shrouded in darkness. As soon as the first limo (the one Dan and I were in) entered the estate, the lights went on. I heard a familiar handsome voice: "Surprise!!!"

I looked at him too shocked to speak. In fact, I was surprised at myself, where were my Lucian instincts, he shouldn't have caught me off guard! Well, now that I think about it I did see a pitch black darkly tinted stretch limo parked obscurely somewhere near.

Why was he here? Was I going crazy? How long does he plan on staying? Will Dan and Amy let him stay in their house or has he booked a room in some posh 5-star hotel? So many questions but only one thing came out of my mouth: "You're here…" I'm not so sure if I was happy or not, but I was plenty surprised for sure.

Amy and Ian got out of the car next to us. Everyone was silent. Nellie came out the front door and smiled at us. "I wanted to call you guys but he insisted on surprising everyone," she grinned and for a second there it seemed like the kind of smile you make when something predictable yet dramatic happens on some soap opera you're watching. **(A/N: does anyone else aside from me make that sort of evil smile??)**

William Hadley looked even handsomer than I remembered. He had fair skin, dirty blond hair, icy blue eyes and a perfect smile. To most girls he was second only to my brother, to others he was Ian's only competition. He flashed me a breathtaking smile that left even me, Natalie Kabra, blushing. I smiled my best smile at him. Then I remembered that everyone else was there too.

"…and you are?" Dan said rather coldly

"Oh, well, my name is William Hadley but you can call me Will" said Will like Dan's comment didn't affect him at all or perhaps he was used to jealous boys. Wait a minute, Dan was jealous? Somehow that made me happy. I kept on smiling sweetly alternating from Dan to Will, a warm tingly feeling growing inside of me. Just then Ian chose that particular moment to sling his arm over Amy's shoulder possessively, "Will, good of you to drop by, and where are you staying?" I had no idea why Ian did that, after all Will was engaged to me, besides why would he want some one like _Amy Cahill_? **(A/N: fyi, Amy's one of my favorites, just to be clear)**

"He's staying here", said Nellie before Will could answer

"Actually, I booked an executive suite at a nearby hotel" he said looking at Nellie confused

"Oh, but I insist! We would love to have another guest over, after all, I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting summer", she smiled, she was pretty enthusiastic, my Lucian senses kicked in, Nellie Gomez knew something.

TIME LAPS!!! The next day…..

It was breakfast the next day and Emily was running late. I have no idea why, especially after Dan told me that Emily usually didn't wake up that early during the summer (who does anyway?), but I expected her to be there during breakfast. Probably because she pretty much always was with us during breakfast these past few days. I kept up an upbeat conversation with both Dan and Will, Ian was oddly silent, Nellie was acting strange (I made a mental note to talk to her later) and Amy was, well, Amy, too shy to talk to strangers, especially handsome ones who were sitting just across her. I almost wished Emily where there, almost. _Dingdong_! The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" cried both Nellie and Amy at the exact same moment. Wow, talk about be careful what you wish for.

Emily came closer to the breakfast table and spotted Will sitting at her spot.

"Emily this is William Hadley, Will this is Emily Greene" said Nellie, she seemed to be loving every minute of this more and more.

What happened next was quite interesting, odd and funny at the same time. First, Will stood up and walked towards her to shake her hand just like the true gentleman he is, next Emily turned a sickly color green and then pink and it grew darker and darker until she was absolutely red, she then made a few unintelligible sounds. Quite embarrassing if you ask me but then she and Will just started laughing at what happened that after a while they got everyone else laughing too! It was quite funny.

"I'm Will", he said, taking her hand

"I'm Emily", she said, taking his.

**Okay, not my best chapter, and so short too! Sorry people! I tried my best though. All the suggestions were great but they all lead to different endings and I wanted to stick with my intended ending so this was what I came up with.**

**Well, how was it? You know how it goes, review, review, review please!!! Reviews help inspire so if you want more please review, if you don't and you think this story should be shredded to pieces and burned then please tell me! I accept constructive criticism which, despite being usually unpleasant, is quite helpful.**

**Also, don't forget, if you want to influence the outcome of this story then vote on my poll!!! By the way, I might not be able to update for weeks at a time, like before, just a heads up.**


	6. the beginning of the end

**Okay, sorry it took so long. This chapter isn't so long either…and things have started to…well…start…Dan realizes stuff…Emily confesses to…a guy. And Natalie shows her soft, sensitive side… Also, I know this goes against previous reviews…but…I had to start switching povs…just for this story…and I didn't do it so much…hope you still enjoy reading my story though!!!**

**And reviews please!!!**

**Disclaimer: For the last time! I do NOT own the 39 clues!!! :D**

_She curled up in a fetal position on her bed. She had spent the whole night crying her eyes out, her whole body shook with unshed tears, how could she still have unshed tears in the first place, it was midnight and she had been crying for hours now. She sobbed and whimpered, hugging her chest closer to her as if somehow that would bring her heart back to her, but no, she had chosen to give it to him and she knew he was falling for some one else, she couldn't have him. It wasn't his fault, it's not like he forced her to fall in love with him that was just how he was, she was the one who was tactless enough to fall, and fall hard she did while at the same time, he was slowly changing her, and she should have seen this coming, all her fault. She buried her face in her pillow to drown out her sobs, no matter how much she wanted to tell him how she was dying on the inside, she still had her pride, no, he could never know, he will never know how he was killing her bit by bit with every smile, with every touch. He could never know…….._

And Natalie Kabra fell asleep, cheeks tear-stained, heart torn apart…

Chapter 6: The beginning of the end

DAN'S POV

Everything was going well. Will seemed to be a pretty good guy, he had a good sense of humor. He and Emily hung out a lot, I admit, it bothered me at first, but I guess I'm okay with it now. Besides, since Emily's with Will all the time, Natalie and I hang out more. I don't know why, maybe she's changed or something but Natalie seems a lot more fun now. Just a while ago I had been telling her how amazing ninjas are. Anyway, I thought I would never feel this way, but I was actually wishing she would never go back to London. She just makes me feel so happy and being around her gives me a rush! She makes me twice the "dweeb" she already thinks I am! OH MY GOSH!!!!! I LIKE NATALIE KABRA!!!

This piece of info really shocked me. Me, Dan Cahill, like Natalie Kabra, stuck up Lucian brat? But that was just it, she just wasn't a stuck up brat anymore. She was funny, smart, unique, special….what am I saying Natalie Kabra?! Oh no! she's leaving in a few days, what am I going to do?!

EMILY'S POV

Will was handsome, sweet, smart, funny, understanding…and…I was falling for him. I don't know what to do!! I like Dan…but…I like Will. I have no idea where I stand now. I'm pretty sure, though, that I should forget about Will. He's engaged, I have to remember that. I have to lock my heart away from him. He will never love me, I have to realize that now, before I fall, before my heart breaks. But I can't, I've already fallen. No, that's not it. I love Dan, in fact, I always have, from the beginning. With Dan I am happy and safe, which is more than I can say for being with Will. With him, I am always confused, I never know where I stand, yes, I love Dan.

I made my way to Dan.

We were standing under that very same tree, beside that very same pond.

"Dan, I have to tell you something. I'm not going to force you to decide now, please just make a choice so I won't feel so confused anymore. Make my life easier please" I said all in one breath. This confession thing was killing me.

"What are you saying" said Dan

"You are so dense!"

There was a moment of silence…then…

"Emily…I don't know…" that just about crushed my heart…

"It's ok Dan, I understand…"

"Emily, wait, I mean, I like you too…but…I'm not sure…"

I couldn't help myself, besides it was just one peck…even if it was on the lips…

"I'm sorry" I apologized hastily…he was so red

"It's ok…because…I like you too Emily"….

From somewhere in the house I heard a window slam shut…

NATALIE POV

I slammed the window shut………

**Short chappie I know…but we just had our exams…I was pretty busy again…I also had to ummm "rediscover" my story…:D**

**Did you like my story or is it so horrible you could use it for Halloween Décor?? **

**Tell me…reviewreviewreview PLEASE!!! Also…I added two new choices in my poll so….vote please!!! :D**

**By the way…am I moving the story too fast??? I think I am…..**


	7. Good byes andthe end!

**Okay…this is gonna be a HUGE chapter for Natalie…well…it was huge for me at least…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the 39 clues, "Tear Drops on My Guitar" or Taylor Swift…**

**Hope you guys love this chapter as much as I do! Review after reading 'kay?**

Chapter 7: Good byes and…The end?

Excerpt from Dan's blog:

Okay…I started a blog…don't judge me!!! I just needed some "creative output" for my problems, as Amy would put it.

Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggggggggh! These past few days have been the worst! Natalie has been avoiding me (for some reason…I'm not really sure), it's awkward being with Emily because I'm not sure if I like her or Natalie, I can't talk to Amy because since Ian is leaving soon they've been secluding themselves, I can't tell any of this to Will (du'h! he obviously likes Emily…weird), and Nellie is so absorbed in her own secret world. Arg!!!

Anyway, I've been spending my afternoons looking for either Amy or Natalie, mostly the latter. I can't believe she's avoiding me! I also can't believe she can hide from me in my own house! If I were Natalie Kabra where would I hide from Dan (me)? Aha! Gotta go…I think I've just found Natalie!

I headed for Nellie's room, which was open…because…well…she doesn't care much. I walked over to the drawers near her bed. I didn't want to do this but I had to…

"ugh…I'm sorry Nellie…", I cringed a bit as I opened her underwear drawer. Reluctantly, I put my hand in and rifled through a colorful sea of underwear.

"Well, at least they're clean", I said to myself

"Dan! What are you doing!" cried a voice behind me

"Ah! Nellie, no! It's not what you think! Let me explain!"

"Well? Explain…" said Nellie

"I need to get th-" I was cut short by a cold, pointy prickly sensation I felt press against my hand

"well?"

"Ineedthesparesetofkeyestogetintonatalie'sroom!!! Bye!" I said in a rush…I had to go…FAST

(After much running all the way to Natalie's room)….

The door was locked, as expected. I put the key in the lock and turned it, I heard a click, and the door was open. The room was dark, with the curtains drawn but the bed was made and there were no traces of Natalie.

"Natalie? Um…I don't mean to be rude…but…I need to talk to you" I called out to the eerily silent room, there was no reply. I walked over to the walk-in closet and knocked. It was weird, knocking on the door of a walk-in closet.

"Go away, Daniel" said Natalie from inside the closet, I knew she must be really mad at me for something because she never used my full name _ever_ since we had become friends, still, I wasn't sure what I did exactly.

"Natalie…if you would just tell me why you're avoiding me, maybe I could fix it. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding" I pleaded **(A/N: at this point this is what's going through Natalie's head: "I wish it **_**was**_** just a misunderstanding…)**

"If you don't already know, Dan, then it would be useless explaining to you" **(A/N: she means that it would be useless because he doesn't get that she likes him)**

"Natalie…please…" I was really desperate now, "well, I can wait here all day, in fact, you're the one who has to come out, you're leaving…tomorrow" I admit, that last part actually stung. I could hear her changing seating positions in the closet

"Fine, stay there, hope you don't mind Taylor Swift" she said as "Tear Drops on My Guitar" played from her cellphone in the closet.

There was a long moment of silence as Taylor Swift sang her "you-broke-my-heart-I'm-in-love-with-my-friend-who-likes-someone-else" song. Then it ended

"I'm still here Nat…please come out…" I said, there was no reply, "are you asleep?" I couldn't even hear her moving around. I opened the closet door (which I could've totally done a while ago but which I didn't do because I wanted her to come out on her own free will, why would anyone put a lock _inside_ a closet anyway?), she wasn't there anymore.

Darn it! How did she escape! I searched all over the closet and then realized something. Du'h! The connecting door to the bathroom! I smacked myself on the forehead. We put a door connecting the closet and the bathroom for privacy when we had the house built.

I ran to the bathroom and noticed the curtains were parted. Natalie Kabra would have made sure to close the window to avoid being conspicuous, but in her hurry and because she wanted to keep quiet, she forgot to shut the curtains first. What did she think I was, stupid? So what that the window was _very_ small…she had a thin waist, like I wouldn't have noticed. Psh.

I ran out to the garden. She was there, under the tree where Emily and I usually talked. The one beside the man-made pond. She was crying.

"Natalie?" I said in a hushed voice, "what's wrong?"

"You are just soooo clueless aren't you! Why do you have to be so dense?!" she shouted while crying, it stung, but it only wanted me to help her more. In all her years of hating me, she had never lashed out on me like that, it caught me off guard.

"Natalie, I'm so sorry, for whatever I did to you, I'm sorry" I said in a pleading voice

"See? And then you have to be so nice and kind and…and…_perfect_…" she said and then she broke out in sobs, her entire frame trembling. Did she just call me "perfect"? What was going on?

"What do you mean, Natalie?"

"I mean…" she sniffled, "I mean…I LOVE you, Daniel Cahill, but I can't have you because Emily does and I have to marry Will and Will actually likes Emily better than me and it hurts but not as much as knowing you will never love ME because you love HER. Dan…I love YOU…" she said and she didn't cry anymore after that, she sniffled a bit, but she became all quiet and trembled a lot. I came over to hug her. I loved her too but I was never going to tell her that. Sure she was miserable now because she thinks I don't love her, but if I DO tell her, she would be both miserable _and_ confused.

The next day, Natalie and Ian where leaving. She wouldn't look at me, speak to me, or even acknowledge my presence.

"Bye Emily" Will gave Emily a hug

"Bye Will" she hugged him back

"Bye Ian" said Amy and they shared a parting kiss

"I'm gonna miss you guys" said Nellie, "this has been a great summer"

"Bye…Dan…and Amy, Nellie…Emily…" said Natalie reluctantly, hastily adding the others

"Bye Nat" we didn't hug and we especially didn't kiss, but at least we got to say proper good byes.

**Haha! You thought it was the end didn't you?! But why would I end my story like that?! That would've been so cruel and unfair! It is NOT the end!!!**

**Reviews please!! Oh…and a heads up and to get you guys excited…please don't be shocked with the setting of chapter 8…the next chapter…don't be disappointed though if the chapter starts out pretty mellow especially after THIS chapter…**

**Review!!! Thanks!**


	8. She Walks in Beauty

**Okay!!! This is the end guys! Bring out your tissues if you liked this story cuz it's officially finished!!**

**Awww! I feel so sad saying good bye to my story and all! I've grown so attached to it! I guess I should just start a new story…maybe for Percy Jackson and The Olympians…hmmm…I have a pretty good idea for Nico di Angelo…aw! I'm so sad!**

**Review if you're sad too! (well it doesn't really matter…just review please!!)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the 39 clues…if I did it would mean I also own Scholastic Inc. also I got the chapter title from a poem…**

Chapter 8: She Walks In Beauty

There was general lull in the atmosphere at Cahill estate, particularly in the living room. Nellie was sitting with Amy on one long sofa. She was listening to her iPod while Amy was reading a novel. Emily sat across Dan on a smaller sofa and so was Dan, both thirteen year olds where deep in thought, staring at the rug as though trying to melt it. Emily looked into Dan's eyes and saw a deep sort of sorrow the likes of which Emily never thought Dan capable of feeling. It had been a few minutes since Will, Ian and Natalie had left.

Nellie seemed to be observing both Dan and Emily. She concluded that both were horribly lovesick which she would have found amusing if Dan hadn't looked so depressed and Emily, so lifeless.

Suddenly the grand oak doors burst open.

"Emily! I had to come back!"

"Will!" cried Emily

"Emily, I'm so sorry I was about to leave you! I should never have doubted how I felt about you! Will you still accept me?" Emily took a look at Dan who gave her a half-hearted grin which seemed to say: _Go ahead. I'm happy if you're happy_. Emily was happy.

"Yes" she said, and that one simple word made her life so much happier.

"Dan! I almost forgot!" cried Will, "Dan, you have to go tell Natalie how you feel! There's still time! Please, I still love her like a sister and it's so depressing to see her like that"

"How did you know I-"

"Dan, one reason Natalie used to like me was because I'm not so dense" Will grinned, "you can borrow my jet"

"Hold on!" cried Nellie, "no one is going anywhere without me! I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

"Fine everyone can come, just let's go!" shouted Dan already past the oak doors

Two jet black cars sped through traffic without a care in the world. The first contained Nellie, Dan and Amy while the next had Will and Emily in it. Finally, they made it to the airport.

Dan dashed to the hanger for the private jets and made his way to Will's jet.

"I'm sorry sir but this is for Mr. Hadley _only_" said the pilot

"Do you know who he is? He's _the_ Daniel Cahill!" said Nellie though the pilot seemed not to believe her

"Fine! Dan, Nellie let's go to our private jet!" said Amy, so exasperated she forgot to stutter

"But it isn't prepared, it isn't safe!" said Nellie

"I don't care!" cried Dan, already frantic

"fine, I'm calling Will and Emily to meet us wherever we end up landing" said Nellie

And soon they where in their private jet ready for take off.

Meanwhile…

"Will…we have to follow them, I don't want to miss this, their two of my closest friends" said Emily

"Okay, I'm their friend too, besides, I'm glad you're friends with Natalie, she doesn't get too many of those" said Will and they boarded his private jet

Also Meanwhile…

Natalie Kabra sat beside the window, opposite her brother. They where playing chess.

"Natalie, what's wrong? Are you still upset about Will choosing some one else? He can still be our friend you know"

"It's not that. I'm happy for Will, and Emily too. It's…nothing" said Natalie, looking out at the clouds; she thought she could hear Dan's voice. Great, now she was hallucinating too, perfect. Wait a second, she _could_ hear Dan's voice, yes, she was positive!

"Dan!" she said sitting up

"Natalie, settle down, Daniel isn't here, I know you must be upset over him too, but just try to calm down" said a distressed Ian who thought his sister was going crazy

"No Ian, I can hear him!" she ran to the cockpit

"…_I'm telling you! Land that plane now! I don't care if it lands on grass! I need to speak to one of your passengers! I need to talk to Natalie Kabra!_" it was Dan all right

"Let me talk to him!" cried Natalie part in joy, part in desperation

"Miss Kabra! I-" the pilot never got to finish his protest

"Dan, it's me Natalie!" she was almost in tears, almost, "you are such an idiot!" she laughed

"_Natalie! I need to tell you something! Tell them to land the plane first! It's ok, it's just flat grass down there!" _

"Land the plane!" Natalie cried to the pilot

"but miss Kabra-"

"Just get this hunk of metal on the ground!" she cried in delight

"yes ma'am"

And so the plain landed on a large expanse of grass somewhere, though still in America.

"Dan!" cried Natalie as she got out of the plane

"Dan?!" said Ian

Dan, Nellie and Amy where waiting for them near their private jet.

"Natalie, I have to tell you something…I love you too…" said Dan and Natalie swung her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"But I'm not even through with my "declaration of love" thing yet" he said laughing

"Oh, I know you love me Daniel Cahill" said Natalie teasingly

"You were always so vain, but yeah, I _do _love you anyway" he said

"Hey! Have we missed anything important?" said Emily as she and Will approached them from their own private jet.

"Oh, not much really" said Nellie, _FINALLY!!!_ She thought as she silently observed both couples.

"You knew all along didn't you?!" accused Amy, seriously amused at Nellie's facial expression.

"Well, there had to be some one who wasn't so dense in _this_ love story!" she said, "It's been really interesting you know and this is a great season finale" she grins evilly

"aw! But Nellie, you're all alone! I mean, we're all couples and you're…alone!" said Ian, who had been until then shocked into silence at his sister's public display of affection for Dan.

"Oh, I don't know about that" she said slyly as she threw a smile at a male flight attendant.

And so everyone lived happily ever after.

A few years later, Amy and Ian broke up but then got back together again and got married when they were 25 years old. Will, managed to convince his parents that Emily is an amazing girl, and they both got married at 23. Dan and Natalie also got married and both now live in London but have regular summer vacations to their Boston estate.

"And that was how mommy and daddy met, wasn't it a good story? We all lived happily ever after" said the mother

"Yeah, mommy" said their sweet four year old daughter

"We still don't want to sleep yet!" said a grinning hyper-active seven year old boy

"Arthur Alistair and Hope Grace Cahill, you both _will_ go to sleep" said their father at a poor attempt at being strict.

And so Dan and Natalie Cahill went to sleep with their family safe and sound with no worries concerning the 39 clues…

**Well…this is the end…so sad…I'm sad…**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter…or this story too since it's officially over…well?**

**No point in voting in my poll now…so…thanks to those who voted and reviewed regularly!!! :D**

**Also, as part of your review, can you please tell me if I should write another fanfic??**

**Thanks people! This is officially the end…**

**And they lived happily ever after…**

**THE END**


End file.
